survivordownunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Tongatapu Ep. 6
| episodenumber= 6/23 | startdate= January 22, 2018 | enddate= January 26, 2018 | previous= | next= }} is the fifth episode of and fifth episode in Survivor Down Under as a series. Outcast Island Tribal Council Tribe Swap Adrian will be returning to the game! However, Adrian you still have some power. You will not be the only person returning. You can pick anyone out of Antoine, Chrissa, and Katie to return with you. The two of you will become the new captains and will select your new tribes in the game. Adrian has selected Katie. Katie will be picking people for the new Nukuleka Tribe. Adrian will be selecting people for the new Pangaimotu Tribe. What they didn’t know is that the last 5 people they did not select would become a new tribe, Hufangalupe. Outcast Swap Before Owen left he released the Outcast Swap twist into the game. It is about to get even more crazy y’all so hold on to your seats. What this twist does is switch one player on Outcast Island with one player in the game. Right now the two members of Outcast Island will work out which one of them will return. The 17 remaining of you in the game will have one large joint Tribal Council to send one person to Outcast Island. The person returning will take the place on the tribe of the person who left. Immunity Challenge Brantsteele Simulator [ X ] - Welcome to your next challenge. This one is the Brantsteele Simulator! For this challenge you will be working as individuals to earn points for your tribes. The overall goal is to re-create this BrantSteele simulator as best as you can: I did a simulator for Survivor: Borneo and this was the result. Your job is to re-create this as best as you can. You must use all of these correct players, with the correct images, with the correct names on the Survivor: Borneo simulator. If it does not meet those three requirements your entire submission will be void. You may alter this simulator as much as you want. Meaning change the relationships, alliances, profiles, etc. This is how you earn points: 1. You will get 5 points for every castaway you get in the right placement. 2. If you have the correct voting distribution for a specific placement but not the correct castaway you earn 5 points. (For example: If Colby was voted out 10th place on a 4-2 vote, and you have Jerri voted out 10th on a 4-2 vote, you would earn 5 points.) 3. You will get additional 10 points if the castaway in the correct placement was voted out on the same number of votes. (For example: If Colby was voted out 10th place on a 4-2 vote, and you have Colby voted out 10th on a 5-1 vote, you would only earn 5 points. If you had him voted out 10th place on a 4-2 vote you would get 15 points.) 4. If when you look at the Other Statistics page, any of the stats match up for any player you earn 5 points. - If any of your castaways have the correct amount of Total Wins, Reward Wins, Immunity Wins, or Votes Received you earn five points. The tribe with the most combined points will win Immunity. Winner (according to finish): & Tribal Council Still In The Running Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: Tongatapu Category:Tongatapu Episodes